particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Demographics of Barmenistan
As of June 2477, the population of Barmenistan stood at 141.15 million. Ethnic groups The people of Barmenistan generally share descent from Majatrans who migrated there before the fourth century, but the introduction of Hebrew culture to Ikegaru and Murdhild in the seventh century and to Sisula and Uthena in the 10th century has since caused them to separate into the two ethnic groups of Barmenians and Hebrews. Together they comprise 99.79% of the country’s population with the Barmenians accounting for 76.24% and the Hebrews for 23.55%. The remaining 0.21% of the population descends from Duntrekkers who migrated to Ikegaru and Murdhild in the 17th century. Officially none of these ethnic distinctions exist as all citizens of Barmenistan are considered Barmenians. Religious groups Barmenistan was the birthplace of Islam and consequently the majority (68.43%) of the Barmenians – almost exclusively ethnic Barmenians – were once Muslims of the Sunni branch. However, other religions were generally tolerated and the remaining ethnic Barmenians – living mostly in Arakhim and comprising 7.81% of the country’s total population – were Eastern Rite Christians. The Barmenian Hebrews, unlike their ancestors, were not primarily Jews but Ebionite Christians. Far most of them live in Sisula and Uthena and make up 18.36% of Barmenistan’s total population, whereas the Jews make up 5.19% and live mostly in Ikegaru and Murdhild. With few exceptions the descendants of Duntrekkers in Barmenistan belonged to one of two different Protestant denominations. The majority (0.12% of the country’s total population) were Calvinists and the remaining were Episcopalians, generally depending on whether their ancestors originated in Dunlake or Oderveld respectively. In the recent century, religion has naturally declined, and atheist and agnostic groups compose an overwhelmingly vast majority of the population. 38.42% of the population is also radically secular. And, until recently, religion has been tolerated by the majority. Lately however, with two proposals from the Nihilist Council of Social Darwinism (NCSD), and the Traviscist Party as well as the Independent Centrist Party voting in favor, all forms of religion have been banned throughout Barmenistan. Recently however, a new party, the United Party of Church and People has emerged as a backlash. Because religion is banned however, the NCSD argues that the party's existence in and of itself is strictly illegal and should be dismantled. Despite many measures and attempts to lift the religious ban, members of the NCSD, Traviscist Party, and the Independent Centrist Party do not expect religion to be legalized again any time soon. Languages spoken English is one of the two official languages of the Democratic Government of the Barmenians and is spoken by all citizens of the latter. The other official language, Barmenian, is practically only spoken by ethnic Barmenians while Hebrews prefer their own language and many descendants of the Duntrekkers still speak Dunnish. Literacy Education is compulsory until the age of 18. The literacy rate has greatly increased in the past century to nearly 100 percent of all students; one cannot graduate unless one is literate. The Nihilist Council of Social Darwinism (NCSD) has recently been pushing for legislation to raise the compulsory education age to 21. The NCSD also succeeded lately in granting free higher education tuition to all students, and has been pushing for all primary and secondary private schools to be free of charge; publicly funded by the government. Life expectancy Life expectancy stands at 70.18 years for men and 75.18 years for women, for an overall average of 72.62 years for the populace as a whole. Category:Barmenistan